


Protective

by spikewil



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Protective

Elaine watched from her spot at the couple in the garden. She smiled when other joined her and protecting the couple from other stares. Being gay still was a problem if you worked with the police department.

Only the 27th precinct, they accepted the love between a Chicago pd and a Mountie. Ray and Ben were dancing on song that told everyone of their love if you read the lyrics as well as between the lines.

When you're in love, there's no time and no space  
There's a permanent smile on your face  
Your friends all complain that you're going insane  
But the truth is they're just afraid

The first looks or touches were noticed by Elaine. Lt. Welsh found out when he saw their first kiss in the closet where he had hoped to find some peace and quiet. The Mountie acted shy while Ray was proud to call Ben his lover. Their friends and colleagues at the 27th had waited a long time before the two finally came out and told them of their relationship.

Hey, hey, hey somewhere  
You threw your fear in the sea of no cares  
Hey, hey, hey somewhere  
You threw your fear in the sea of no cares

That they were surprised that everyone had already known was a understatement. Everyone had agreed that they needed to keep it a secret from the other precincts. 

When you decide that what counts is inside  
Your friends all say it's a lie  
But there's no brighter light than the look in her eyes  
When you're walking her home through the night

Ray looked into his lover’s blue eyes before kissing the soft lips. They knew they couldn’t dance at the ball inside the Consulate without jeopardizing their relationship, so they had stepped outside. He looked over Ben’s shoulder to see their friends’ back turned towards them, protecting them from their colleagues, just in case someone went outside.

Hey, hey, hey somewhere  
You threw your fear in the sea of no cares  
Hey, hey, hey somewhere  
You threw your fear in the sea of no cares

Let yourself go with the tide  
There's an angel by your side tonight  
Throw your fear in the sea

Ben couldn’t believe his luck at having Ray in his arms as well as protective friends and colleagues. You couldn’t find this at the Territories. When the song almost ended, he pulled back from their embrace and turned to walk back to the police ball.

Back at the bar getting cynically stoned  
Your friends are drinking alone  
But it's funny, 'cause they don't even cross your mind  
When she asks you into her home

Their hands brushed against each other as they walked very closely next to each other. They stepped into the Riv and went home.

Hey, hey, hey somewhere  
You threw your fear in the sea of no cares  
Hey, hey, hey somewhere  
You threw your fear in the sea of no cares


End file.
